Recently, a vehicle is mounted with an automated driving apparatus or a driving assistance apparatus to perform driving control based on automated driving (including driving assistance). A driving style of the automated driving may differ from a user's ordinary manual operation-based driving style if the user (driver or fellow passenger) is not accustomed to the driving style of the automated driving. The driving style of the manual operation differs from user to user and reflects the driver's habit (individuality) because the manual operation is related to a user's (driver's) stance on the safety. The driver may feel uneasy when the driving style of the automated driving greatly differs from the user's ordinary manual operation-based driving style even though the vehicle appropriately performs the driving control with the automated driving. A fellow passenger may be accustomed to the driver's ordinary driving style. The fellow passenger may also feel uneasy when the driving style of the automated driving greatly differs from the user's ordinary manual operation-based driving style.